Sacrificios
by rambaldi712
Summary: Despues de que no quedara nada en ese tiempo para vivir, Naruto y Sasuke realizan un viaje con sorpresas para todos... Timetravel. NH,SS.
1. Chapter 1

**_Decide postear esta historia nuevamente. Tenia muchos vacíos, y creo que no se entendió bien el propósito de la historia. Así que la reescribí e hice el primer capitula mas largo y explicativo._**

_**Espero que les guste y disfruten.**_

**OoOoO**

Capitulo 1: Nuevos Comienzos.

Destrucción.

Lo que una vez fue una hermosa y prospera villa estaba ahora en ruinas; quemaduras negras en el suelo o reducidas a millones de piezas por serpientes gigantes y jutsus destructivos. Cada una de las viviendas cesaron de existir, incluyendo la fuerte y estable torre donde el Hokage iba a trabajar. Todos los árboles, toda la vegetación desaparecieron, quemada y aplastada. Aun el monumento más famoso de Konohagakure fue destruido, incluyendo la nueva forma tallada del Rokudaime.

Muerte.

Estaba en todos lados. Cuerpos de enemigo y aliados abandonados en el campo. Amigos y familias, mujeres, hombres y niños, ninjas y civiles, no importaba. El hedor era suficiente para hacer que cualquiera vomitara sus estómagos, no importando la sangre fría que mantuvieran, aun así los haría ver horrorizados.

Sangre.

Marcaba todo lo que tocaba. Cubría casi todo a la vista. Les producían arcadas, los hacia sentir sucios y sólidos, observar dicha sustancia caer de sus manos. Fluidos de un rojo oscuro que corría por sus venas.

A un punto, donde era adictivo para él ver caer una sustancia tan fascinante, pero eso comenzó desde que se perdió en la oscuridad. El siempre pequeño rayo de luz se había mantenido hasta que se la quitaron y quedo en la oscuridad… Si no hubiese sido por ellos…

Pero a lo que se acercaba la guerra por parte de Oto y Akatsuki, su felicidad iba a ser tomada. Era lejos la peor guerra que jamás había visto. Vino rápida e inesperada, no hubo tiempo para evacuar a los civiles. Muchos murieron.

Lucharon y lucharon, un día a la vez. Había poco tiempo para descansar, apenas había para comer, por lo que algunos murieron de hambre. Otros murieron por enfermedades. La higiene era otro asunto, ya que no fue posible sacar todos los cuerpos de las calles. Los médicos hicieron lo mejor por ayudar, pero fue difícil cuando se contagiaron con las mismas enfermedades que tenían sus pacientes.

Y si las cosas no pudieran empeorar, lo hicieron. Muchos de sus amigos y seres queridos comenzaron a morir frente a él. Chouji, Kiba y Akamaru, Tenten, Kurenai,Shikamaru,Temari,Ino, Shino, Neji, Lee, Asuma, Gai, Kankuro, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Gaara, y muchos otros que conocía, y finalmente la desaparición de una de sus compañeros de equipo, Sakura.

Su desaparición fue una de las más devastadoras para él. La única a la que había aprendido a amar con todo su corazón desapareció frente a sus ojos junto a otra luchando con la misma persona que le había quitado todo la noche de la muerte de su familia.

Uchiha Itachi.

El hombre al cual odiaba con todo su corazón, pero aun al mismo tiempo sentía un amor fraternal. Había llegado a la sorprendente conclusión de que realmente nunca podría borrar la existencia de su hermano en su corazón. Así que abandono la necesidad de venganza y continúo en lograr la ambición de restaurar su clan.

Pero después de presenciar la desaparición de su persona más importante, la sed de venganza renació como una bala en el corazón. Con rabia ataco a su hermano, con una rabia que Itachi nunca había visto. Era la que esperaba que su hermano pequeño tuviera: odio absoluto por él. Tan grande era el odio que Itachi sonrió una vez que Sasuke lo apuñalo directo al corazón

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, Sasuke comenzó a temblar. Con su último respiro, Itachi dijo una palabra que le trajo culpa a su corazón y lágrimas a sus ojos.

Gracias.

Con eso su hermano dejo de existir. Llovió esa noche, a lo que él lloraba y lloraba en el cuerpo inmóvil de su hermano. A su lado estaba la única persona que quedaba en su vida, su mejor amigo y el Rokudaime, Uzumaki Naruto.

El rubio solo estaba a su lado, silenciosamente mientras veía a Sasuke llorar en el cuerpo del ex Missing nin. Tratando de confortar a su amigo, Naruto puso sus brazos a su alrededor y lloraron juntos. Por la perdida de sus seres queridos y de su hogar.

Itachi fue uno de los últimos a los que mataron, el mismo Naruto acabo con el líder de Akatsuki con la ayuda de Kyuubi, al que había encontrado una forma de invocar. Aunque la vista del Kyuubi traía temor al corazón de los aldeanos, sabían que esta vez, el zorro estaba en su lado y que había cambiado para mejor.

Antes, cuando era vicioso y mal educado, y su chakra era vil desalmado (bueno, aun era vicioso y mal educado, pero un poco amansado) ahora era bueno y calmado, y su chakra era dorado y puro. Su color ya no era un rojo anaranjado, sino un blanco plateado. Y finalmente sus alguna vez ojos rojo sangriento eran de un impresionante rubí. Era un Kyuubi realmente cambiado y los aldeanos estaban agradecidos por ello.

Konohagakure gano la guerra, pero el precio fue que casi todos murieran. Los unicos que quedaban vivos en la villas eran el Rokudaime y el ultimo sobreviviente Uchiha.

**OoOoO**

Dos pares de ojos examinaban la inexistente villa. Fue limpiada y todo fue sacado. Por supuesto que todo menos los cuerpos. Con la ayuda de sus animales de invocación, Naruto y Sasuke fueron capaces de darles a todos un entierro propio con sus oraciones. Habían ahora tres partes deliran cementerio.

En una estaban enterrados los civiles. En otra estaban los ninjas (aliado y enemigos), y finalmente el tercero, que era para sus seres queridos: sus senseis y compañeros, Tsunade, Jiraiya, el dueño de Ichiraku y su hija, Konohamaru sus amigos e instructor, algunos de sus amigos ya familiares que habían conocido, y finalmente Uchiha Itachi.

Naruto no sentía que debía estar en esta sección, pero Sasuke insistió en que era el lugar para él, especialmente donde estaban enterrados los otros Uchihas. Mientras estaban en los que quedaba del monumento Hokage, no pudieron parar de reflejar las batallas en las que lucharon. A final, aun ganando la guerra esta los dejo sin nada. No tenían hogar ni familia.

Si iban a continuar sus vidas, iba a tener que convertirse en viajeros o mercenarios. Un triste destino para un par de tristes adolescentes a pesar de tenerse el uno al otro. Tendría que pasar mucho tiempo para que el vacío de su corazón pudiese ser llenado, y morirían juntos en tristeza.

**OoOoO**

El Kyuubi se encontraba en su jaula. No podía descansar. Debía haber algo que pudiera hacer para ayudar a los dos muchachos. Podía sentir el dolor y la desesperanza de su contenedor. Se culpaba a si mismo por no ser capaz de hacer algo para mantener a sus amigos con vida. Se había prometido así mismo que no dejaría que nadie que le importara moriría. Comenzó bien temprano, pero cuando Akatsuki decidió unirse al ataque, ahí fue cuando las cosas comenzaron a empeorar.

Cada vez que moría uno de sus amigos su rabia comenzaba a aumentar. Cuando Orochimaru mato a Tsunade, esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso. Naruto vio negro y ataco al sannin. El sannin de las serpiente no tuvo oportunidad. Después de eso desvió su ira al líder del Akatsuki. Duro mas, pero al final fue reducido a pedazos.

Kyuubi sonrió maliciosamente a eso. Finalmente había conseguido su venganza en ambos ninjas: Orochimaru por matar a su familia y culpar a Konoha, y el líder de Akatsuki por casi terminar con la vida de su contenedor. Naruto se había descuidado, y si no hubiese sido por él, el Kit hubiese muerto.

¿Ahora que hacer, qué hacer? Viajar alrededor del mundo como mercenarios era un gran no para el zorro. Ya se había derramado mucha sangre, no quería que su kit matara innecesariamente. Comenzó a pensar si había algún tipo de técnica que los pudiera ayudar.

Veamos, había muchos elementos que había reunido en su vida, en su mayoría de fuego. También sabía muchos sellos, técnicas medicas, técnicas demoníacas (en su mayoría Genjutsu), oh y uno para viajar en el tiempo…

Kyuubi se detuvo. Viajar en el tiempo…

Eso era, esa técnica que aprendió 50 años atrás. Haciendo esto ellos podían cambiar el pasado para que su futuro no terminara así. ¡Brillante! Fruncio el ceño. El costo era realmente grande. Para que funcionara tendría que usar una tremenda cantidad de su chakra. Seria mas fácil si Sasuke o el mismo no viajaran, sabiendo que entre mas personas mas chakra se necesitaba, pero no seria justo para el Uchiha ¿o si? Y el "moriría" si dejara a su kit solo. Haría que el rubio estuviese triste, para no mencionar que el también lo estaría por la unión a su contenedor.

Bueno, era la mejor cosa que podía pensar, así que tenia que arriesgarse a las consecuencias.

**/YO KIT, NECESITO HABLAR CONTIGO. ES URGENTE/**

**OoOoO**

Naruto salio de su sueño despierto cuando escucho que Kyuubi lo llamaba. Sasuke también lo noto.

"¿Naruto?

"El zorro quiere decirme algo. Dice que es urgente." Sus ojos se cristalizaron y comenzó a conversar con el zorro. Confiaba en Sasuke lo suficiente como para oír la conversación, aun si el Uchiha solo pudiese oír la parte de Naruto en ella. "Okay Bola de pelos, ¿qué quieres?" ignorando el sobrenombre, Kyuubi fue directo al punto.

**/ESCUCHAME KIT. POR TODO LO QUE HAS HECHO POR MI, ES NECESARIO DARTE ALGO A CAMBIO. /**

"¿A dónde quieres llegar Kyuubi?" inquirió el rubio con sospecha.

**/PRIMERO DEJAME PREGUNTARTE ALGO. SI TUVIERAS LA OPORTUNIDAD DE REHACER TODO PARA QUE ESTA TRAJEDIA NUNCA OCURRA, TOMARIAS LA OPORTUNIDAD/** Al escuchar esto los ojos del rubio se abrieron desmesuradamente. Notando la sorprendida expresión de su amigo, Sasuke se pregunto de qué estaban hablando exactamente. Obtuvo su respuesta

"Kyuubi, ¿que estas diciendo? ¿Qué de alguna manera puedes cambiar el tiempo?" Eso si que capturo toda la atención del moreno.

**/SI PUEDO. RECORDE QUE APRENDI ESTA TECNICA PARA VIAJAR EN EL TIEMPO MUCHO ANTES DE QUE ME SELLARAN EN TI. /**

"Un jutsu para viajar en el tiempo…" susurro. Una excitada sonrisa lleno su expresión. "¿A si que podrás trasportarnos al pasado?"

**/HAI/** Momentáneamente Naruto paro de hablar con el zorro y se volvió al sorprendido Sasuke.

"Sasuke, Sabes que significa esto, ¿cierto?"

"Que podemos prevenir que todo esto suceda otra vez," replico el joven. Sonriendo por primera vez. ¡Eso significaba que podía prevenir la desaparición de Sakura y la muerte de su hermano! "Naruto, dile al zorro que aceptamos!" asintiendo el rubio volvió a la conversación con el espíritu.

"Ya escuchaste al hombre Kyuubi, queremos hacerlo."

**/¿ESTAS SEGURO? LAS CONSECUENCIAS SON BASTANTE ALTAS. MY CHAKRA NO ES SUFICIENTE COMO PARA LLEVARNOS A TODOS. NECESITARE EL TUYO Y EL DEL UCHIHA PARA PODER HACERLO/** Naruto le dijo eso a su amigo.

"No me importan las consecuencias Kyuubi. Aun vamos a seguir con esto." Exclamo Sasuke sabiendo muy bien que el zorro podía oírle.

**/MUY BIEN. SEPAN ESTO TAMBIEN, NO SE CUANTO VAMOS A RETROCEDER. PODRIA SER CUANDO USTEDES SE GRADUARON O ANTES DE QUE NACIERAN. TAMPOCO SE SI MANTENDRAN SUS EDADES, O REGRESARAN A SER MAS JOVENES. LO QUE SI SE ES QUE LO MAS QUE PODEMOS RETROCEDER SON 50 AÑOS, ASI QUE TAMBIEN PODEMOS LLEGAR A LA EPOCA DONDE LOS SANNIN SE ESTABAN HACIENDO CONOCIDOS/**

Mientras el zorro hablaba también lo hacia Naruto. Sasuke absorbió la información, pero aun así no le importaba. Cuanto retrocedieran no importaba. Todo lo que importaba era cambiar la historia, y salvar a aquellos queridos. Asintió a Naruto quien asintió de vuelta. Ambos se sentían de la misma manera y estaban listos para afrontar las consecuencias.

"De acuerdo Kyuubi comienza el jutsu."

**/DE ACUERDO, ANTES DE COMENZAR ASEGURATE DE TENER TODAS LAS COSAS QUE QUIERAS LLEVAR CONTIGO: TUS PERGAMINOS DE TECNICAS, ARMAS, RACIONES, Y CUALQUIER OBJETO DE VALOR. DESPUES DE ESO, CREA UN CIRCULP LO SUFICIENTEMENTE GRANDE PARA QUE CAIGAN LOS DOS/**

Hicieron lo que les dijeron y se aseguraron de llevarse con ellos todo lo que quedaba. Después de eso, ambos dibujaron el circulo y se pararon en el. Después de eso, Naruto escucho las siguientes instrucciones.

**/OKAY KIT, SON ALMENOS 100 SELLOS PARA ESTE JUTSU. HAS QUE EL UCHIHA ACTIVE SU SHARINGAN PARA COPIAR LOS SELLOS QUE VAS A HACER. AMBOS NECESITAN HACERLO PARA REUNIR EL CHAKRA SUFICIENNTE PARA LA TRASFERENCIA. YO HARE LO MISMO MIENTRAS HACES LOS SELLOS KIT/**

"Lo tengo Kyuubi. Sasuke activa tu Sharingan. Necesitaras copiar los 100 sellos que voy a realizar. Tenemos que hacerlos al mismo tiempo." Sasuke asintió activando su Sharingan. "De acuerdo cuando Kyuubi me de los sellos tu comienzas a copiar." El joven asintió nuevamente. Kyuubi viendo que estaban listos comenzó a pasar los sellos.

Mientras realizaba cada sello, las comas en el Sharingan de Sasuke comenzaron a girar. Copio cada sello sin fallas y los ejecuto al mismo tiempo que el rubio. Al hacerlo, el chakra de cada uno comenzó a fluir alrededor de ellos. El círculo que dibujaron comenzó a arder en llamas blancas y desaparecieron al mismo tiempo que los dos sobrevivientes.

**OoOoO**

Los días en Konoha en siempre iguales; levantarse, desayunar, ir a la oficina después de despedirse de su esposa, hacer el papeleo, dar misiones a los ninjas, hacer mas papeleo, almorzar en Ichiraku, hacer mas papeleo, cenar en su casa, y luego dormir. Y habían unos días en los que tenia que salir de la villa e ir a otras para discutir con los demás Kages. Oh, y no olvidemos las asistencias a los exámenes de Chunnin y Jounin.

Sip, la vida era así de normal para el Yondaime. Pero era tan repetitiva que deseaba que solo por una vez pasara algo interesante y excitante. Bueno, el Cuarto, también conocido como Kazama Arashi estaba por aprender la cita de _'Ten cuidado con lo que deseas por que nunca sabes cuando sucederá'_. Y se volvió realidad.

Eso sí, con una ruidosa explosión con bonitas luces.

Se levanto de la silla mientras la brillante luz a fuera de la entrada envolvía toda la villa. El ruidoso bang que siguió estremeció el lugar, y el café en su escritorio como también los papeles en el se cayeron al piso cuando al fin ceso, luego de unos segundos, y después de otros, nadie se movió. Luego, rápidamente le ordeno a sus ANBU que lo siguieran a la fuente.

Todos en Konoha empezaron a conversar vividamente sobre lo que había sucedido. Y vieron a su Hokage apurándose hacia las puertas ahora abiertas con algunos ANBU siguiéndolo. A lo que se acercaban al área designada, Arashi no pudo evitar sentirse asustado y excitado al mismo tiempo. Y esto no fue pasado por alto por un miembro del ANBU.

Una vez que llegaron a su destino, todos los ninjas presentes no pudieron evitar sentirse maravillados. Después de esa explosión, ninguna parte del bosque estaba destruida o fuera de lugar. Todo estaba en su lugar, y el área estaba iluminada con una extraña luz. El más joven de la elite de los ninjas avanzo con valentía, sin el consentimiento de su superior y observo el área. Su sentido del olfato detecto dos olores diferente para el. Lo siguió y se detuvo.

"Hokage-sama!" grito. Con la llamada el resto de los ANBU y Arashi se apuraron a llegar.

"¿Encontraste algo Kakashi?" pregunto el Hokage. Kakashi asintió y apunto hacia el flamante círculo. En el habían dos cuerpos tirados en el suelo. A lo que Arashi se acercaba al círculo, las llamas blancas empezaron a decaer y desaparecieron. Las luces que iluminaron el bosque solo momentos atrás también desaparecieron.

Dejando que su curiosidad lo guiara, Arashi se acerco a uno de los cuerpos y sintió el pulso. Era leve, pero todavía había uno. Reviso a la otra figura y se encontró con lo mismo. Aun, ambos necesitaban tratamiento si planeaban vivir. Rápidamente dando las órdenes, los dos jóvenes fueron llevados a la villa. También le dijo a Kakashi que mandara a Jiraiya a reunirse con el en el hospital.

"¡Hai, Hokage-sama!"

**OoOoO**

Ahora Arashi era el tipo de hombre que no se metía en los asuntos de nadie. De acuerdo, a lo mejor un par de veces lo hizo, pero no podían culparlo, después de todo él era una persona curiosa. Y los dos jóvenes que yacían en las camas que el hospital tenia para ellos lo hacían estar así. No debería estar haciendo esto, pero quería saber desesperadamente quienes eran. Especialmente el rubio quien era casi igual a él, con la excepción de que su cabello era más corto y más limpio y las marcas en su rostro.

Lentamente comenzó a abrir el cierre y se detuvo. La cerró y la puso a un lado. La miro REALMENTE intensado y la tomo otra vez. Trato de abrirla nuevamente, pero termino cerrándola nuevamente y dejándola en la cama. Lagrimas corrían por su rostro. Oh, no podía hacerlo, pero por otro lado tenía que saber. No, borra eso, ¡NECESITABA saber! Agarro otra vez la mochila y se detuvo.

Entonces le pegaron en la nuca, y la mochila y él se cayeron al piso. Miro atrás para ver a su ex profesor con una expresión irritada en su rostro.

"Wa, Jiraiya-sensei ¿por qué me pegaste? ¡Eso dolió!" se quejo. Los doctores y enfermeras que vieron esto tenían una gotita en la cabeza.

"Gaki no Baka! ¡Decídete, ábrela o no lo hagas!"

"¡Demo, sensei no puedo revisar las cosas de las personas sin su permiso!"

"¡A mi no me pediste permiso cuando trataste de revisar mi colección de Icha Icha Paradise!" Arashi se sonrojo al escuchar eso.

"¡Te confundes! Solo estaba tratando de recuperar el separador de libros que me robaste!" protesto. El sannin solo puso sus ojos en blanco.

"Claro que lo hiciste Gaki."

"¡ERO-SENNIN!" le grito el Yondaime a su antiguo profesor.

"¡GAKI NO BAKA!" Le grito Jiraiya de vuelta. Se miraron feo por unos instantes hasta que una tos los interrumpió. Ambos se volvieron para ver al antiguo Kage, Sarutobi, parado en la puerta de entrada.

"Vamos, vamos Arashi, ¿es así cómo debe comportarse un Hokage?"

"Iie, gomen nasai Sarutobi-san," se disculpo Arashi inclinando su cabeza con vergüenza. Luego miro fulminantemente al sannin de pelo blanco quien lo miro de vuelta. "Ero-sennin me estaba molestando."

"Arashi!"

"Gomen."

"Ahora que esto esta resuelto, ¿por qué no me explicas todo lo que ha pasado Arashi?" Y eso fue lo que hizo el Yondaime. El anciano solo se rasco la barbilla en forma pensativa. "¿Un circulo de blancas flamas?"

"Eso es. Rodeo a los dos muchachos como si fuese un sello de protección. Se detuvo una vez que entre en el."

"¿Habían marcas extrañas?"

"Bueno, ahora que lo pienso, casi ya no habían, pero en el centro había una imagen de un Fénix."

"Estilo Fénix: Llamas de Renacimiento." Fue la respuesta de Sarutobi. Los ocupantes lo miraron confundidos. Jamás habían oído ese extraño jutsu. "Es una técnica creada hace mucho tiempo, por el extinto Clan del Fénix y era considerada una técnica prohibida. Contenía 100 sellos para realizar, y si se realizaba uno mal, cosas terribles podían pasar. También requiere una cantidad anormal de chakra para que funcione, y muy pocos tienen esas reservas. Aquellos que intentaron murieron casi instantáneamente, y aquellos que lo lograron murieron por que sus reservas de chakra estaban acabadas."

"¿Y que tiene esta técnica de importante, que hay personas dispuestas a morir por realizarla?" pregunto Arashi.

"Porque es una técnica para viajar en el tiempo."

"¿Un jutsu para viajar en el tiempo?" su mirada se volvió al rubio tan parecido a él. "¿Pueden ser del pasado o del futuro?"

"El futuro. La técnica fue hecha para que la persona que lo intentara terminara en algún punto del pasado."

"Si es eso, ¿cómo es que estos dos están vivos?" pregunto Jiraiya. El ex Hokage miro a los jóvenes durmientes. La verdad es que el tampoco lo sabia.

"Me temo que estoy tan perdido como tu Jiraiya. Supongo que tendremos nuestras respuestas una vez que despierten."

"Entonces por qué no revisamos sus mochilas y vemos si tienen identificaciones? Nos ahorraremos el problema de saber sus nombres," propuso el sannin agarrando las dos mochilas. Arashi asintió sin protestar mientras su antiguo maestro revisaba las mochilas. Ni siquiera Sarutobi los detuvo. Si el tenia razón, y esos chicos venían del futuro, entonces el rubio podía estar relacionado a él de alguna manera. Jiraiya comenzó con el rubio.

"Entonces, ¿qué tiene?"

"Hmm, raciones, shurikenes, kunais… whoa, espera un poco. Ahora, esto si es interesante."

"¿Qué es?" Jiraiya saco varios kunais que eran distintos a los otros. Tenían tres puntas y un sello especial en ellos. Los ojos de Arashi se desorbitaron. "¡Esos son mis kunais especiales!" exclamo mientras sacaba los suyos de su arsenal.

"Y no vas a creer las cosas que hay aquí." Saco pergaminos de técnicas tras pergaminos. Alguno que Arashi conocía mientras otros que no. Había una gran variedad de elementos al igual que algunos estilos de Taijutsu y Genjutsus. Pero lo que lo sorprendió más fueron los pergaminos que contenían su estilo familiar, sin mencionar la técnica que había creado: el Rasengan.

"Oh, esta te va a encantar gaki." Jiraiya saco una capa blanca con flamas rojas en el fondo y que al medio se leía 'Rokudaime'. Ahora, esto si sorprendió al Sandaime y al Yondaime hasta la medula. De ninguna manera. ¿Este chico era Rokudaime en el futuro!?

"A lo mejor no lo es y solo la trajo por recuerdo?" ofreció Arashi.

"Solo esperemos Gaki… aha! ¡Encontre sus papeles de identificación! ¿Veamoslos?" cuando los abrio unas cuantas fotos se calleron. Por curiosidad Arashi las recogio y las quedo mirando. Una de ellas era una foto de un pequeño rubio, de al menos unos 8 años, sonriendo tan brillantemente mientras sostenía un cachorrito en sus brazos. Le sonrió a ala foto. Se veía tan kawaii, sin mencionar lo despreocupado.

"Debe ser de cuando era mas joven." Dijo Sarutobi, apuntando al joven durmiente.

"Hai." Miro la siguiente. Esta vez se veía un poco mas grande, posiblemente alrededor de los 12, pero se veía pequeño para su edad. En ella, estaba haciendo un signo de paz frente a la cámara, mientras que en el fondo Iruka estaba gruñendo con pintura roja en el pelo.

"Al parecer el joven Iruka lleva a ser profesor. Y al parecer tiene las manos llenas con este." Jiraiya la miro y de inmediato se imagino a un mas joven Arashi con pintura en su manos.

"Al parecer es un bromista. Me recuerda al gaki aquí presente," dijo mientras golpeaba al joven Hokage en la cabeza. El rubio le saco la mano y paso a la siguiente foto. Las palabras lo dejaron al mirarla. El rubio no estaba para nada sonriendo. Tenia una Mirada tan distante en sus ojos azules que hizo que le a Arashi le doliera el estomago. La mirada de tristeza que llevaba no debería estar en la mirada de alguien tan pequeño. No estaba mirando a la cámara, sino que al lado.

"Alguien debe haberla tomado sin que se diera cuenta," comento Sarutobi. "Esa mirada no debería estar en un chico como el, lo digo por las fotos previas."

"No debería estar en ningún niño y punto," replico Arashi. "Pero no todos pueden escapar ese destino."

"Verdad, pero se necesita trabajo duro y determinación para sobrevivir este mundo." No queriendo seguir con esa foto, paso a la siguiente. Con esta casi se cayo. "¿Oh, no es este Kakashi?" pregunto el anciano. El Hokage sonrió.

"¿Kakashi como instructor Jounin? ¡Debes estar bromeando! ¡Wow, y también se ve bastante guapo!" esta era la primera foto del Team 7. Para Arashi era como verse a si mismo con su equipo. Las similitudes eran impresionantes.

"Ha, no puedo esperar para mostrarle esta foto a Kakashi. Él dijo que nunca iba a entrenar a unos mocosos Gennins, ¡y mira su futuro!" de verdad quería quedarse con la foto, pero imagino que el rubio se molestaría si la tomaba sin su permiso. Hablando del rubio. "Gomen Jiraiya-sensei, pero cual es el nombre del chico?"

"Aquí dice que es Uzumaki Naruto."

"Uzumaki!-?" exclamo sorpendido. "¡Ese el clan de mi esposa! ¿Cómo puede ser?"

"Bueno, veamos pues."

**Nombre: Uzumaki Naruto.**

**Edad: 18**

**Rango: Sexto Hokage.**

**Familia: Es huérfano.**

**Clan: Desconocido, pero se rumorea que esta relacionado de alguna manera al clan Uzumaki y al clan Kazan.**

**Movimientos clasicos: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Rasengan, Hiraishin no Jutsu**

"Increíble, ¡Este chico puede hacer el Rasengan y el Hiraishin no jutsu!"

"El es parte de mi Clan y el de Kia! ¡Estoy seguro, él es mi hijo!"

"Espera un momento Arashi, te estas apresurando."

"¡No lo estoy! ¡Es lógico Jiraiya-sensei. Soy el ultimo de mi clan y Kia es la ultima de tu familia! ¡No hay ningún error este chico es mi futuro hijo!"

"Hay una oportunidad de que entro a la familia por un ritual de sangre!"

"¡Eso no puede ser por que Kia esta embarazada!" le respondió de vuelta. Jiraiya se le quedo mirando sorprendido.

"NANI, MI KIA ESTA EMBARAZADA!?" Grito. Los que estaban tras la puerta cerrada quedaron en shock. Se fueron con rapidez a compartir la información. Arashi se golpeo la frente por decir eso.

"¡Ero-sennin no Baka! Ahora ya no es un secreto!"

"¿Y por qué querías que fuera uno?" pregunto confundido.

"Kia era la que lo quería mantener en secreto hasta que estuviese lista para decirlo, pero mira lo que paso. ¡Tu gran boca lo revelo!"

"Bueno, ¡Tu fuiste el que lo dijo!"

"Necesitaba recalcar mi punto. Enfréntalo sensei, este chico es mi futuro hijo! ¡Y no me callare hasta que lo admitas!"

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo, si te callas. Él es mi futuro nieto, ahí, ¿feliz?" Arashi solo le dio un "hmp"

Sarutobi en ese momento esta ocupado leyendo todo en el archivo. Solo había una cosa que lo confundía, y esa era la parte que decía 'Carga un secreto clase SS'. Frunció el ceño. Naruto, cargaba con un secreto muy clasificado que supuestamente solo el Hokage y unos pocos individuos sabían. El secreto no era mencionado. Bueno, otra cosa mas para preguntarle cuando despierte.

Recogió las cosas del muchacho y las puso perfectamente en la mochila. La puso al lado de la cama del rubio y agarro la otra mochila. Ignorando la curiosidad de los otros dos ocupantes.

"Entonces, ¿Qué dice la información del otro, sensei?" le pregunto Jiraiya a su profesor. Sarutobi movió la cabeza y le dijo que era mejor que viniera a ver el mismo.

**Nombre: Uchiha Sasuke.**

**Edad: 18**

**Rango: Capitán ANBU.**

**Familia: Uchiha Fugaku (muerto); Uchiha Mikoto (muerta); Uchiha Itachi (hermano mayor, ocurrentemente missing-nin)**

**Movimientos clasicos: Katon Jutsus, Chidori, Chidori Current**

La biografía del chico pudieron leerla con facilidad. Supieron que fue Rookie del año, que su hermano masacro su clan, el se un missing-nin y como llego a ser capitán de las fuerzas especiales. Jiraiya silbo.

"Este chico a pasado por mucho."

"Si crees que este lo paso mal deberías leer el perfil de Naruto. Parece que los dos maduraron rapido." Arashi hizo una nota mental de hacer eso. ¿La vida de su hijo apesto tanto? ¿Fue un mal padre? Oh, cuantas imagenes pasaron por su cabeza.

"Hmm, Uchiha Sasuke," murmuro Jiraiya. Ninguno había escuchado ese nombre ¿Habrá nacido ya en esta línea de tiempo?"

"No todavía, pero según estos archivos, Uchiha Mikoto es su madre. Mikoto-san tiene cinco meses de embarazo. No hay duda de que ese es Sasuke," respondió Arashi.

"¿Deberíamos decirle a Fugaku- san?"

"¡Diablos no! A pesa de que este tipo ama a su familia hara lo necesario para mantener a salvo a su clan. Tambien sabremos mas cuando despierte Sasuke."

"Muy bien Arashi, estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo." Hablo el Tercer Hokage.

"Esta bien, ¿entonces esperamos que despierten los Gakis?" su respuesta fue un golpe en la cabeza.

"Gaki, por que diablos-¡?"

"Uno, es por el pape que me diste antes, y dos, ¡no llames gaki a mi hijo!"

"Hey, nunca sabes. Él es mi nieto y tu hijo, pero ¿quién dice que actúa como tu?" el rubio pestaño.

"Ahí tienes un punto." Nuevamente el Tercero ignoro a su estudiante y guardo las cosas de Sasuke.

"Bueno, es hora de mi té de la tarde, será mejor que me vaya."

"¿Seguirás visitando a Naruto?"

"Cuando tenga tiempo. También visitare a Kia."

"Eso seria genial Sarutobi-san, arigatou." Con eso el anciano salio del cuarto.

"Bueno, será mejor que yo también me vaya. Necesito seguir con mis investigaciones." Arashi frunció el ceño.

"Significa que otra vez vas a ir a espiar?"

"Es investigación!"

"¡De acuerdo, eso es, afuera ahora Ero-sensei! Naruto y Sasuke necesitan descansar, así que fuera!"

"¿Por qué me quedaría, cuando es obvio que mi presencia aquí no es querida? Nos vemos después gaki." Desapareció con un rastro de humo.

Arashi miro el reloj. Al parecer tenía algo de tiempo antes de volver a sus deberes. Agarro una silla y se sentó junto al rubio durmiente. Sonrio. Asi que este era su futuro hijo. Realmente no se parecía a él, y por lo que había visto en las fotos compartía el mismo azul cielo que Kia.

No podía esperar para que Kia conociera a Naruto. Pero el mismo quería saber más de SU hijo. Las únicas cosas que sabía eran sus papeles de identificación, pero aun así conocía poco de su hijo.

Suspiro. Suponia que tendria que esperar que el chico despertara. Caramba, eso apestaba totalmente.


	2. Nuevas mentiras, nuevas identidades

**Capitulo 2: Nuevas mentiras, nuevas identidades.**

Habían pasado dos semanas y ni Naruto ni Sasuke habían despertado. Sarutobi al igual que Jiraiya los visitaban cuando podían, pero Arashi era el que los visitaba más. Cada momento libre que tenia lo pasaba en el hospital. Hasta almorzaba ahí y observaba a su hijo, no queriendo no estar ahí cuando despertara. Una vez Kia lo acompaño a ver a su "hijo", y algunas veces también comía ahí.

La palabra del inusual comportamiento del Hokage se paso como el fuego en un incendio forestal. Hasta llegar a los clanes Hyuuga, Uchiha y Haruno. Intrigado por esto, Hyuuga Hiashi, Uchiha Fugaku y Haruno Koji, decidieron visitar a su amigo en el hospital. Ahí pudieron ver a los misteriosos huéspedes de Konoha y se asombraron por la apariencia similar entre Naruto y Arashi. Pero lo que también los sorprendió fue el parecido de Sasuke con los Uchihas.

A pesar de ser unos de sus amigos más cercanos, Arashi no les dijo la verdad sobre la identidad de los dos jóvenes. No quería que lo llenaran de preguntas y tener que responderlas, especialmente Fugaku. Solo les dijo que no sabía nada y que los habían encontrado inconscientes en el bosque después de la gran explosión. Si querían saber más de ellos, iban a tener que esperar que despertaran.

Ellos sabían que les estaba ocultando algo, pero decidieron dejarlo ahí. Usualmente cuando Arashi se guardaba algo, al final, daban buenos resultados, así que lo dejaron de molestar. También los visitaron un par de veces, pero pronto se aburrieron y esperaron que los jóvenes despertaran.

Fue en la tercera semana cuando algo paso. Una enfermera entro al cuarto para hacer su chequeo diario. Cuando reviso a Naruto, la primera vez no se dio cuenta del ligero movimiento de sus dedos. Pero la segunda vez lo vio, y casi le dio un ataque al corazón. Pronto sus dedos se movieron y se agarro a las sabanas. Se quejo y movió su cuerpo un poco al lado. Sin desperdiciar tiempo, llamo a alguien para que contactaran al Yondaime.

Arashi estaba en medio de una conversación con sus tres estudiantes, quienes habían vuelto de una misión de dos semanas, cuando su secretaria entro y le dio las noticias. Tan pronto escucho "el joven rubio despertó", de inmediato salio del cuarto haciendo que los tres chicos lo miraran con una gotita en la cabeza. Nunca lo habían visto correr tan rápido, a menos que se cuente la vez que los salvo de ninjas enemigos de Iwa. Así que las noticias tenían que ser bastante buenas. Mirándose entre si, lo siguieron intrigados.

En su camino al hospital, todo estaba en una nube de humo para él. Cuando llego al cuarto ocupado por su "hijo", inmediatamente se hizo un camino a el, ignorando a todos los otros. Jiraiya llego al mismo tiempo que Sarutobi. Kakashi, Obito y Rin estaban al lado del antiguo Kage y miraron al joven rubio. Notando que su sensei apretaba la mano del rubio, pero no dijeron nada. Bueno, Obito lo intento, pero la mano de Rin que estaba en su boca se lo impedía.

Los ojos del misterioso rubio se abrieron lentamente revelando así unos ojos azules como el cielo. Todos en el cuarto dejaron de respirar al ver esos ojos. ¡Se veían exactamente iguales a los de la esposa del Hokage! Aun mareado, el joven miro a la persona que sostenía su mano.

"Hey chico, por fin despertaste."

OoOoO

Una palabra describía la forma en la que se sentía Naruto. Como una mierda. De verdad, le dolía todo el cuerpo, le pesaba la cabeza y su garganta estaba seca. Voces, habían muchas de ellas. Aargh. No necesitaba eso. No lo quería. Quería que se fueran. ¿Acaso no sabían que solo aumentaba su dolor de cabeza?

Pare… vayanse de aquí! Pero sus plegarias no fueron respondidas. Parecía que estas solo aumentaban. Al escucharse un ruidoso Bang!. Las voces se detuvieron. Gracias a Kami o a cualquier deidad que respondió su plegaria. De repente sintió que una mano tomaba la suya. Era tan suave y calida, y Naruto necesitaba saber quien era. Lentamente abrió sus ojos. Al principio todo estaba borroso, pero se comenzó a ajustar mientras pasaban los segundos. Cuando todo se aclaro, fue saludado por un rostro sonriente.

"Hey chico, por fin despertaste." Se congelo.

¡Ese rostro era casi idéntico al suyo! También era el rostro de alguien a quien conocía desde hace mucho tiempo. Largo cabello rubio y profundos ojos azules.

Hokage.

Su ídolo. El Yondaime.

Era su…

"O-otousan," susurro silenciosamente, pero fue suficiente como para que Arashi lo escuchara. Los otros que también lo hicieron eran Sarutobi, Jiraiya, Kakashi y Rin, (Obito estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a Sasuke) quienes estaban confundidos al oír al joven llamar al Hokage "Otousan". Arashi se mostró sorprendido por un segundo, pero también sonrió.

Naruto salio de su estupor y se sentó de inmediato. En el proceso se pego realmente FUERTE con la del Hokage y ambos se tiraron hacia atrás sosteniendo sus cabezas por el dolor. Otra vez los miraron con una gotita en la cabeza, hasta Obito que ahora también observaba la escena.

"Itai, eso duele," se quejo Naruto.

"El dolor," se quejo Arashi al mismo tiempo. Más gotitas en la cabeza. Naruto fue el primero en recuperarse y comenzó a disculparse frenéticamente a su "padre".

"Esta bien niño, esta bien. Estoy bien." Naruto hizo pucherito.

"¡Hey, no soy ningún niño, tengo 18!" exclamo. Arashi solo sonrió.

"Te llame así porque no se tu nombre," mintió con fluidez. El joven rubio se rasco la nuca sonriendo. Los otros presentes pestañaron. Hasta el gesto era como el del Cuarto.

"Gomen, mi nombre es Naruto, pero pueden llamarme Kit."

Arashi noto que el rubio no dijo su apellido. Supuso que no quería que nadie lo supiera todavía. ¿Quién lo culparía? Después de todo, todos sabían que Uzumaki Kia era la última de su familia, sin contar a Jiraiya. Si les dijera su apellido, eso levantaría muchas preguntas.

"Ah, oye, no lo note antes, ¿pero dónde estoy?" Naruto fingió la confusión.

"Estas en el hospital de Konoha, Kit. Te encontramos junto a tu amigo tres semanas atrás en el bosque." A la mención de su "amigo", Naruto se asusto. ¿Cómo pudo haberse olvidado de su mejor amigo?"

"Sasuke!" se bajo de su cama y se apresuro hacia el Uchiha, ignorando a Rin que le decía que volviera a la cama. Arashi la mantuvo atrás y le dijo que estaba bien. Se detuvo y observo al rubio agarrar la mano de su amigo.

Naruto veía con preocupación como dormía Sasuke. El sanaba rápido gracias a Kyuubi, pero su amigo no. Bueno, el también sanaba rápido, pero no tan rápido como él. Lo observo por unos momentos hasta que sintió un movimiento en su mano. La mano de Sasuke agarro la suya y escucho un quejido. Ojos negros se unieron a sus azules y suspiro con alivio.

"¡Teme, estas despierto!" la respuesta del Uchiha fue un almohadazo en el rostro del rubio. Otra vez una gotita en la cabeza.

"Ruidoso Dobe que no sabe cuando callarse," murmuro mientras trataba de abrir sus ojos. Su mirada llego a la de un rubio fulminante que estaba a centímetros de él.

"¡Por qué no me lo dices en la cara teme desagradecido!" le grito, Sasuke que sentó y su cabeza impacto con la del rubio quien otra vez la tenía agarrada por el dolor. Hablando de déjá vu. Sasuke estaba haciendo lo mismo. "Waah, ¿Acaso este es el día de Pegarle a Naruto en la Cabeza? No entiendo como es que no tengo una concusión." Sarutobi y Jiraiya pensaron lo mismo.

Sip, definitivamente es el hijo de Arashi.

Al calmarse el dolor, la visión de Sasuke se aclaro y vio a un montón de personas mirándolos. Había solo una medic-nin, al igual que unos rostros familiares. Un momento. Un Sarutobi y un Jiraiya mas joven estaban ahí, hasta un Kakashi mas joven! ¿Pero quien era el moreno que lo miraba intensamente? ¿Y el rubio en las túnicas de Hokage? Espera.

¿Un Hokage rubio? Aparte de Naruto, había solo un Hokage quien tenía el cabello rubio. Sus ojos se abrieron al reconocerlo. ¡Era el Yondaime! ¡Eso quiere decir que el jutsu para viajar en el tiempo funciono!

"¡Naruto!" se arrodillo para ver si su amigo estaba bien. "¿Daijoubu?" le pregunto con preocupación en sus ojos. El rubio asintió.

"Hai, daijoubu." Suspiro aliviado.

"Yokatta." Naruto sonrió.

"Bienvenido a la tierra de los vivos Sasuke," bromeo. La respuesta fue otra almohada en la cara.

**OoOoO**

"¿Así que sabían exactamente quien era yo?" le pregunto Naruto al Yondaime frente a él. Después de que le dieran el alta junto a Sasuke, Arashi, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Rin, Sarutobi y Obito se reunieron en la oficina de su padre. El joven rubio se paro con los brazos cruzados y miro a su "chichiue". Arashi asintió. "¿Y se metieron en MIS cosas para averiguar quien era yo? ¿Has oído la palabra privacidad!?" le siseo

A ese tono, todo lo que Arashi pudo hacer fue acobardarse de él. Un poco mas allá, Jiraiya, el equipo siete (quienes aun estaban sorprendidos por la revelación) y Sarutobi estaban a un lado viendo el "show" ante ellos. Los cinco no podian evitar el hecho de que les divertía ver a su Hokage reducido a un perrito llorón por los retos de su futuro hijo. Fue ahí cuando Naruto desvió su atención a ellos.

"Y ustedes se lo PERMITIERON!- ?". Ahora era el turno de Arashi de reírse de los cinco quienes se asustaron por el volumen de la voz de Naruto. Rin levanto sus manos en defensa.

"No nos involucres en esto, nosotros estábamos en una misión." Se defendio Kakashi

"Pero no pueden negar el hecho de que no hubieran protestado si Otousan se los hubiera pedido, al menos Kakashi" a decir verdad, Kakashi no hubiera protestado.

"Hai." replico vencido. Obito y Rin lo miraban sonriendo. Luego se volvió al Sandaime.

"¿¡Y tu Ojiisan tampoco los detuviste!? ¡Pensé que del lote tu serias el único que no se metería en los asuntos de las personas!" _pero siempre me chequeabas en esa bola de cristal._

"Vamos Naruto, uh," comenzó, pero el rubio lo detuvo.

"No me vengas con el Vamos Naruto! Ya tuve suficiente con Baachan!" Arashi alzo una ceja.

"Baachan?"

"Quiere decir Tsunade-sama," hablo Sasuke quien estaba sentado tranquilamente en una de las sillas. Ya estaba acostumbrado a las pataletas por el temperamento de su amigo, así que solo se sentó ahí, sin decir nada, solo observando el show frente a él.

"¿Eh? ¡¿Conocen a Tsunade-hime?!" grito Jiraiya. Sasuke solo se encogió de hombros.

"La nombraron Godaime después de que el Sandaime se… retirara." Hizo una pausa bastante larga antes de decir la palabra, sabiendo ya de antemano que los otros sospecharían de la última parte. Por supuesto, como siempre (al menos para él) estaba en lo correcto.

"¿Retiro?" cuestiono Arashi. Sasuke no quería explicarlo, así que mantuvo su boca cerrada. Parecía que los otros no iban a ceder, pero igual mantuvo la boca cerrada. Naruto vio el predicamento de su amigo, así que decidió intervenir,

"¡A quien le importa eso, podemos hablar después de ese tema! ¡Además se están alejando del tema! Hubiera sospechado bastante en que Ero-sennin revisara mis cosas, así que eso no me sorprende."

"¡Hey gaki, no me llames así! Basta y me sobra con que tu padre use ese degradante nombre, no necesito dos gakis llamándome Ermitaño pervertido!"

"Pero tu eres un Ermitaño Pervertido," respondieron Naruto y Arashi al mismo tiempo. Los otros, sobre todo Rin, asintieron. A eso, Jiraiya comenzó a llorar por ser mirado en menos.

De acuerdo, el era un pervertido, y muy orgulloso de serlo. Tenia que acordar también que de hecho era un ermitaño. Pero eso no significaba que quería que dos rubios expandieran el nombre por todo Konoha. ¡No quería que las mujeres se alejaran de él, las necesitaba para sus investigaciones! ¡Nooooo, no podía dejar que se conociera el sobrenombre!

"Llámenme Ero-sennin una vez más y destruiré cada lugar que sirva ramen en Konoha!" los amenazo, pero al parecer esa fue la amenaza equivocada para los dos rubios. Intento asesino lleno el cuarto y los otros sentían escalofríos. Padre e hijo lo miraron de tal forma que hasta Kyuubi se hubiese sentido avergonzado.

"Hace eso y te meteré un Rasengan por el trasero," lo amenazaron de vuelta asustando al sannin haciendo que esferas azules aparecieran en sus mano.

Oh sí, tal padre tal hijo, pensaron los otros presentes. Después de ese incidente, Naruto siguió con su cháchara sobre la privacidad y de preguntar primero antes de invadir el espacio personal. Después de escuchar esa estupidez por diez minutos, Sasuke tuvo suficiente.

"Oi Usuratonkachi (totalmente estupido/idiota), podrías parar. Vas a hacer que los otros se vuelvan sordos."

"Qué fue eso teme!?" le grito el rubio al Uchiha quien lo observaba con una mirada aburrida.

"Ya, ya Naru-chan (Naruto gruño al escuchar ese nombre), es así como se comporta un Hokage?"

"¿Te estas burlando de mi?" gruño el futuro Rokudaime.

"Iie. Solo te ves mas alegre y vivaz desde que llegamos aquí, no como unas semanas atrás en nuestro tiempo," replico con un amago de sonrisa en su rostro. La expresión de Naruto cambio a una de preocupación.

"Sasuke, te… molesta que actué así de repente?" para entonces, todos tenían su atención centrada al dúo, quienes parecían ignorarlos. Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

"De hecho, estoy algo aliviado," replico dándole una pequeña sonrisa. "Estoy aliviado al saber que a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, todavía puedas actuar de la forma que eres." Ahora sonrió maliciosamente. "Todavía puedes ser ese ruidoso idiota, hiperactivo dobe cabeza de chorlito que todos conocemos."

"En vez de explotar como todos esperaban que hiciera, se sorprendió al ver que Naruto le sonrió de la misma manera.

"Y a mi me alivia saber que aun eres el arrogante, depresivo, y un teme sobre confiado quien se cree mejor que todos los demás." Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada y Naruto se la devolvió. Se miraron por unos momentos, antes de que comenzaran a reír, se rieron tanto que se agarraron el estomago y continuaron en el piso.

Los otros tenían una gotita en la cabeza, pero pronto comenzaron a sonreír. El corazón de Arashi se calentó al ver reír a su hijo. Se sentía como cuando vio la foto del sonriente chico una vez más.

Naruto, no importa cuantas dificultades hayas enfrentado, estoy orgulloso que las hayas pasado todas. Realmente lo estoy, hijo mío.

Así que por el resto del día, Naruto y Sasuke hablaron de lo que iba a pasar y como podían solucionar los problemas. Naruto hasta les menciono su pequeño problema peludo. Arashi palideció al pensar poner un Bijuu en su hijo, y tener a toda la villa queriendo matarlo los primeros 13 años de su vida. Decir que se sentía completamente culpable, era algo. Hasta abrazo a su hijo fuertemente diciéndole que lo sentía repetidamente por hacer de su vida algo miserable y por no estar ahí para él.

Pero Naruto, siendo el tipo que es, le dijo que ya lo había perdonado cuando se entero de que era su padre. Y que todo estaba bien, por que finalmente fue reconocido por los aldeanos dado que lo nombraron Rokudaime.

También mencionaron el retiro de Sarutobi. A la mención de su ex compañero, a Jiraiya casi le dio un ataque por la idea de que Orochimaru matara a su antiguo profesor. Juro que lo detendría antes de que sucediera. Naruto también proclamo que iba a detener al "Fenómeno cara de serpiente" de matar a su Ojiisan y quitárselo. Les contó como él fue quien se había encargado de él cuando nadie más lo hizo. Eso hizo que el peso que había en el corazón del anciano se aliviara un poco.

También les contaron de los eventos reciente, como el rapto de la futura heredera del Clan Hyuuga, y por supuesto la Masacre Uchiha. Ahora, con toda la información que les dieron, Naruto y Sasuke los hicieron jurar secretismo que nadie de los que estaban dentro del cuarto podía mencionar esta discusión. Ni siquiera los ANBU, quienes apunto Naruto, que estaban escondidos en las paredes (Lo que sorprendió a los Shinobi porque fue capaz de sentirlo) podían decir algo. Cada cosa dicha en ese lugar fue marcada como secreto clase SS.

**OoOoO**

Por los próximos tres días, Naruto y Sasuke comenzaron a acostumbrarse a su nuevo hogar. Dado que la mansión Kazama era lo suficientemente grande, Arashi les ofreció un lugar para vivir. A Naruto no le importaba, pero Sasuke pensó que estaba interfiriendo con la familia, así que declino la oferta. Por supuesto que Naruto no lo permitiría y le dijo… no, le demando que viviera en la casa Kazama porque el también era familia. Conociendo lo terco que era su amigo, al Uchiha no le quedo otra que aceptar.

También les dieron estatus de Jounnin y nuevas identificaciones, llevando los nombres de Kazama Kit y Uchiha Ryuji. Ahora tenían que llevar nombres nuevos, ya que sus yo más jóvenes los necesitarían al nacer.

Ahora encontramos a los dos jóvenes amigos a una cuadra del distrito Uchiha.

"Sasuke, ¿estas seguro de esto?"

"Naruto, ya hablamos de esto en la mañana, nunca en mi vida he estado tan seguro de algo." 

"Lo sé, lo sé, pero me preocupa tu… estado mental." Sasuke cerró sus ojos y suspiro.

"Esta bien, ya lo perdone. No mas preocupaciones." Naruto se vio poco convencido por unos segundos, pero luego sonrió.

"Si tu lo dices." Le sonrio con su gesto caracteristico. "Tengo una reunión con Otousan. Dijo algo sobre comer ramen conmigo. Heh, creo que de ahí viene mi gusto por el ramen, ne?"

El Uchiha solo sonrió con malicia. Oh sí, tal padre tal hijo, los dos rubios idiotas amaban el ramen. Pero parecía que Naruto lo amaba más que Arashi, dado que el "dobe" prácticamente lo hizo tres comidas al día. Sonrió a la reciente memoria. Kia, la mamá de Naruto, casi le dio un ataque al corazón al enterarse de que su futuro hijo prácticamente vivía de ramen.

Los ojos de Naruto lagrimeaban cuando le dio la regla de que solo podía comer ramen dos veces a la semana. Hasta lo amenazo diciéndole que si lo veía rompiendo la regla, entonces lo reduciría a una vez a la semana. Si lo hacia mas veces, eventualmente llegaría a una vez al año. Arashi intento confortar a Naruto diciéndole que a él le habían dado la misma regla, pero Sasuke pudo ver que el hombre también trataba de no llorar a la mala suerte de su hijo.

Kia solo puso sus ojos en blanco al ver a los rubios. Al menos estaba feliz de saber que Sasuke prefería la comida "saludable" en vez de la "chatarra" como el ramen. Con gusto le dio todos los tomates que tenia, aunque no fueran muchos.

"Bueno, será mejor que me vaya Sasuke. Buena suerte amigo." El joven asintió y Naruto se fue a reunirse con el Hokage.

Sasuke observo a su amigo hasta que ya no pudo verlo. Respiro profundo para calmar sus nervios, y se encamino hacia la entrada del Distrito Uchiha. Los guardias en la entrada le dijeron que comunicara su propósito y Sasuke replico que estaba aquí por una cita que tenia con el líder del Clan. Uno de ellos fue a confirmarlo, y él espero un rato antes de que el guardia volviera y le dijera que lo siguiera a la casa del líder del clan.

Viajaron por los tejados para disminuir el tiempo; no queriendo atrasarse al ir por una calle ocupada. Algunos de ellos manejaron verlo o se molestaron en tomar nota, dándole al Uchiha "no identificado" miradas curiosas. Ya sea si el moreno las noto o no, solo las ignoro. Una vez que llegaron a la casa, el guardia le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera a donde el líder los estaba esperando.

Sasuke lo siguió mirando alrededor del lugar que al que una vez llamo "hogar". Era tan hermoso como lo recordaba; muchos jardines rodeaban la "mansión" dado al amor por las flores de su madre, pequeños koi donde vio numerosos peses en el agua, y su lugar mas favorito era el columpio de madera en el que siempre jugaba o iba cuando necesitaba aclarar su mente. Cuando tenía la oportunidad, Itachi siempre lo empujaba. Era uno de los tiempos más relajantes que habían tenido estando juntos.

Sasuke fue interrumpido de sus recuerdos cuando llegaron a su destilación. El guardia golpeo la "puerta", y el adolescente manejo oír un "adelante" del otro lado. Al sonido de la voz de su padre, Sasuke se detuvo. Nunca pensó realmente como reaccionaria al enfrentarse a su padre, o a su madre después de tantos años. Cerro sus ojos y otra vez respiro profundamente, diciéndose a si mismo que debía concentrarse y controlar sus emociones. No de abrazarlos.

Bueno, al menos no todavía, con la historia que invento con Naruto estaba seguro que después no importaría. Cuando el guardia volvió a su lugar, Sasuke entro al cuarto y silenciosamente cerro la puerta tras de él. Como esperaba, su padre y su madre (sonrió inconcientemente al ver su vientre) estaban ahí. Itachi no estaba en el cuarto, pero podía notar que el chico de cuatro años estaba a fuera de la puerta interna.

Fugaku observo al hombre que se parecía a los Uchiha entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de él. Por fuera tenia una mascara impasiva, pero por dentro sentía un poco de excitación y sospecha al conocer por fin quien era el joven. Cuando Arashi le informo que el joven quería reunirse con el, ni siquiera dudo en aceptar. Su amigo también noto que acepto sin dudarlo lo que llevo a que lo molestara sin compasión.

Como en los viejos tiempos, Fugaku le pego un pape el la nuca y lo llamo "estupido perdedor". Arashi gruño al nombre y reprendió al hombre diciéndole que ya no debería llamarlo así, y que debería mostrar mas respeto dado que era el Hokage. Recordar los viejos días le traía una sonrisa a su estoico rostro. Había pasado tiempo desde que Arashi, Hiashi, Koji y él fueran capaces de pasar algún tiempo juntos.

A lo mejor debería proponer algo para que junto a los otros se tomara unos días juntos? Si, debería hacer eso. Pero ahora no era el tiempo para pensar en esas cosas, tenia que hablar con esta persona.

"¿Tu fuiste el que le dijo al Hokage que quería discutir algunas cosas conmigo?" Sasuke asintió.

"Sí lo soy Uchiha-san," replico mientras se inclinaba.

_Al menos es educado_, pensó Fugaku. "Por favor, llámame Fugaku, no queremos que te confundas al conocer a los demás Uchihas."

"Tiene un punto. Aun que aun necesito mostrar respeto, así que lo llamare Fugaku-sama." Diablos, era tan raro llamarlo por su primer nombre, especialmente con ese sufijo. Se volvió a su madre quien estaba sentada al lado de su esposo. Sasuke le sonrió, lo cual ella hizo de vuelta, aunque un poco dudosa.

"¿Y usted madam? ¿No puedo simplemente llamarla madam o si?" Fugaku observo a su mujer quien le dio una Mirada de '¿debería?'. El asintió y ella replico.

"Supongo que no. Watashi wa Uchiha Mikoto desu. Dozo yoroshiku (Mi nombre es Uchiha Mikoto. Encantada de conocerlo)." Se inclino, gesto que el devolvio.

"¿No seria justo conocer tu nombre antes de continuar?" le pregunto su madre. Sasuke asintió.

"Por supuesto. Pero primero…" volvió su mirada a la puerta que estaba atrás de su padre. "Deberías saber que no es bueno espiar pequeño. ¿Por qué no entrar?"

Sintió que la persona tras la puerta se tensaba, pero lo hacia. Por el rabillo de sus ojos vio la sorpresa de sus padres al ver entrar a un Itachi de cuatro años. Supuso que no lo habían sentido. Bueno, su hermano no era un prodigio por nada. Al ver a Itachi, Sasuke tuvo que detenerse para no abrazarlo. No sabia que su hermano era tan Kawaii cuando era pequeño. ¿Quién lo hubiese pensado?

Itachi estaba sorprendido de este extraño. Primero había sido capaz de sentirlo detrás de la puerta cosa que sus padres no podían hacer, y segundo, el hombre lo miraba con ojos de pura "adoración". No le gustaba esa mirada; ya recibía muchas por parte de sus tías y sus admiradoras.

Aunque no pudo evitar sentir algo familiar cuando el extraño le sonrió. No sonrió de vuelta, pero sus ojos mostraban curiosidad. Fugaku se sintió algo extraño al no poder sentir a su propio hijo, pero el hombre frente a él lo hizo casi de inmediato. ¿Qué tan poderoso seria?

"Itachi, estos son asuntos privados, por favor vete." No queriendo desobedecer a su padre el niño se volvió para irse.

"No Fugaku-sama, deje que Itachi-chan se quede. Después de todo él es la razón por la cual vine." Itachi frunció el ceño al escuchar el sobre nombre. Esa era la forma por la cual lo llamaba la población femenina, y no le gustaba. Miro a su padre por aprobación, y la obtuvo, se sentó junto a su madre, quien comenzó a acariciarle su cabello. No le importaba; su madre era la única mujer a la que se lo permitía.

El líder Uchiha ahora sospecha del hombre. De todas las cosas ¿Qué quería con su hijo? Sasuke sintió que la atmósfera se tenso un poco después de su declaración. No los culpaba, no confiaban en él… aun.

"¿Y cómo se relaciona esta discusión a mi hijo?"

"Porque lo envuelve a él. Antes de que vaya mas allá con los detalles, hay algo que debería saber primero con respecto a quien soy yo." Fugaku also una ceja. Indicandole que continuara.

"Fugaku-sama, usted sabe de su hermana mayor quien dejo la villa para vivir con un hombre el país del Rayo?" el líder del clan se le quedo mirando.

"¿Cómo sabes de Aivrina!?" demando con furia.

"Aivrina era… ella era mi madre," replico con suavidad.

"¡Mientes!" grito Fugaku enfurecido. A su lado, Itachi y Mikoto lo miraron con preocupación. Nunca habían visto al hombre perder su compostura, y menos frente a un extraño. "¡El hijo de Aivrina murió junto a ella cuando su villa fue atacada por ninjas perdidos y bandidos!"

"¡No lo hizo!" le grito Sasuke. Sabia que no era el hijo de su tía muerta, pero esta era la única historia que podía usar. Ahora no podia fallar. "¿Encontraron un cuerpo? ¿O los restos del chico?"

Ahora que lo pensaba, le había dicho que jamás lo hicieron. Al pensar en eso recupero un poco su compostura. Se encontró a si mismo deseando que el joven frente a él estuviese diciendo la verdad.

"Explica, ¿Quién eres tu?" Sasuke sonrió sin quererlo a la mirada esperanzada que su padre le estaba dando.

"Boku wa Uchiha Kuro desu. Watashi no Okaasan wa Uchiha Aivrina desu," pauso po un segundo, "omae wa Ane da." (Soy Uchiha Ryuji. Mi madre era Uchiha Aivrina...su hermana mayor)

"¿Qué pruebas tienes de ello?" Sabiendo que eso pasaría, "Ryu" le paso un a carpeta de su información "falsa pero creíble". Certificado de nacimiento y registros medico que trajo junto a él.

Los tres Uchihas miraron los papeles y vieron que eran auténticos, estaba confirmado que el joven frente a ellos era el hijo de Aivrina.

"¿Pero cómo sobreviviste? Nadie quedo vivo." Entrando a su papel, el rostro de Ryu se oscureció.

"Eso es lo que dicen los reportes, pero no es verdad. Pude sobrevivir por Okaasan manejo esconderme en un bosque cercano. No mucho después de la masacre, fui encontrado por un grupo de Shinobis de Kuno y me llevaron de vuelta a su villa. Ahí, me criaron para convertirme en uno de los ninjas más fuertes que la villa tenia para ofrecer. Pero cuando me entere de mi verdadera herencia, me fui de Kumo con mi mejor amigo Kit, para venir a encontrar al hermano menor de Kaasan. Que es usted."

"¿Entonces lo eres?"

"Sí, soy su sobrino." Sasuke vio que se relajaba un poco, pero también sabia que estaba tratando de digerir todo lo que le había revelado. "Por mucho que siento que debería llamarlo Ojisan, no me siento cómodo con ello, así que seguiré con el sufijo si no le importa." Fugaku no pudo hacer nada más que asentir, aun en shock. Sasuke sabía como traerlo de vuelta. "Ahora que eso ya esta arreglado, hablemos de la razón central por la que estoy aquí, la cual concierne a mi primito." Otra vez estaba en lo correcto, eso definitivamente saco a su padre de su estupor.

"¿Y que es eso?"

"No se preocupe, no es nada malo. Es solo que me gustaría hacer un pequeño pedido… no, de hecho es mas una demanda." Para el final de la sentencia, la expresión de Sasuke pasó a estar en blanco, pero parecía seria. Su padre pareció copiarla y comenzaron un concurso de miradas.

A su lado, Itachi miraba de su padre a su "primo". La mayoría de los niños a su edad ni siquiera entenderían de que hablaban, pero el era una de esas excepciones. Entendía que él era el centro de la discusión, pero la razón, aun no la conocía.

Para Mikoto, no sabia como debía tomar esta situación. Ella fue una buena amiga de la hermana mayor de su esposo, y fue por Aivrina que logro conocer a su esposo. Se sintió infeliz cuando se fue, pero aun se mantenían en contacto a través de cartas. Luego ocurrió la masacre. Estuvo deprimida por meses, tratando desesperadamente de mantener su mente ocupada para no pensar en ese evento. Finalmente pudo hacerlo un año antes de convertirse en gennin.

Pero lo que la devasto mas fue el hecho de que su "sobrino" fue reportado muerto. Aivrina los había visitado una vez y había llevado a su hijo con ella. "Ryu" fue el nombre dado por su esposo; llamando por su abuelo. Podía recordar la primera vez que vio al pequeño Ryu, fue amor a primera vista. Sabia que Fugaku sintió lo mismo, no importando lo mucho que tratara de ocultarlo

Ahora frente a ella estaba su sobrino "muerto", vivito y coleando, no sabía como reaccionar. Se sentía como si debería saltar y abrazarlo fuertemente y llorar hasta el cansancio, pero no quería asustarlo, así que se quedo sentada.

Fugaku seguía mirando a su "sobrino" quien lo miraba de vuelta sin acobardarse. Tenia que admitir que el chico tenía agallas. No podía leer la expresión del chico y sus ojos no reflejaban miedo al mirar a sus propios que ahora sostenían al Sharingan.

"¿Y cuál es su petición Ryuji-san?" Sasuke lo miro con firmeza, manifestando su propio Sharingan.

"Mi petición Fugaku-sama, es que Itachi-chan sea puesto bajo mi tutela."

**OoOoO**

**Termine!!! **

**Espero que les guste el Segundo capitulo, con respecto a la pregunta que me hicieron algunos, esta historia no es Yaoi. No es que yo tenga nada en contra de eso, pero no lo es. Siento mucho si decepcione a alguien.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	3. Nuevos Comienzos

**Capitulo 3: Nuevos Comienzos**

Ya en Ichiraku, Naruto vio a su padre conversando con Teuchi, el dueño del stand. Al oler las especies Naruto suspiro y tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no correr a la tienda y demandar una cantidad de tazones para comer. Cuando Arashi al fin lo noto, se aguanto la risa al ver el estado soñador de su hijo.

"¿Naruto-kun, te vas a quedar ahí todo el día o vas a pedir algo para comer?" Felizmente, el rubio se sentó y le hecho un ojo al tazón medio lleno de Arashi. El hombre lo alejo del alcance de su hijo y le dio una mirada de advertencia. "Consíguete el propio." El rubio hizo pucherito mientras Teuchi reía.

"Al parecer a su hermano si que le gusta el ramen, ¿o no?" Arashi rió.

"Sip, aunque Otouto adora comer ramen mas que yo. De hecho es un fanático del ramen."

"Será mejor que lo creas Aniki," replico Naruto con orgullo. "Oi Ojiisan, déme un especial, y hágalo de tamaño grande."

"Ya sale Kit." Así, Naruto espero agonizantemente la llegada de su comida, hablo de varias cosas con Arashi. Aunque el temas central de lo que hablaban fue de los distintos tipos de Jutsus que habían aprendido durante su carrera como ninjas. Por supuesto que Naruto hablaba de las técnicas que el mismo manejo crear, la mayoría basados en viento dado que con ese elemento tenia afinidad, pero igual creo otros de fuego y de tierra.

"¿Te molestaría compartir algunas de tus técnicas conmigo?" inquirió Arashi. Naruto lo pensó por un momento.

"Bueno, no te los puedo enseñar todos, pero creo que algunos…"

"¿Por qué no los puedo aprender todos?"

"Porque," respondió susurrando para que nadie los escuchara, "tu no tienes un peludito en tu cabeza."

"Oh, ya veo." Arashi se sentía un poco decepcionado, pero se animo cuando Naruto le dijo que le enseñaría todos los que no necesitaran el chakra de Kyuubi.

Una vez que su ramen estuvo listo, el rubio comenzó a comer aceleradamente. Segundos después ya no quedaba nada. De la nada le llego la inspiración. ¿Eh… por qué no?

"Neh 'Aniki'."

"¿Hm?"

"Te reto a un concurso de comer ramen! ¡El ganador se lleva un premio!" declaro el ex Rokudaime para que todos a su alrededor escucharan. Instantáneamente las personas se reunieron a su alrededor. Los ojos de Arashi brillaban. No queriendo tirarse para atrás frente a los aldeanos, asintió.

"¡Acepto! Nombra el premio."

"Si tu ganas seré tu sirviente por un día, comenzando mañana." Ohh, un sirviente. Le gustaba la idea.

"¿Y si tu ganas?" el rubio lo miro con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Me dejaras ser Hokage por un día." A eso, todos comenzaron a murmurar. ¿Es que acaso estaba loco? De ninguna manera su Hokage aceptaría eso. Era impensable, aun si era hermano del Yondaime.

En cambio, aunque pareciera un gran asunto, Arashi considero dejar que Naruto obtuviera lo que quería si ganaba. De esa manera podría ver como se manejaba su hijo cuando era Rokudaime. Al Consejo le daría un ataque si eso pasaba, aun si solo era por un día, pero el era el Hokage. Y sabía que Sarutobi y Jiraiya también querrían observarlo. Le devolvió la sonrisa a Naruto.

"Esta bien Otouto, es un trato." Ignorando el shock de los aldeanos, le dijo a Teuchi que comenzara a preparar más ramen para ellos. No queriendo decepcionar a su líder, el hombre se apresuro a cocinar ramen tras ramen, su pequeña hija también ayudaba.

El concurso comenzó tan pronto como los dos tazones estuvieron frente a ellos. A pesar del asombro, las personas comenzaron a apostar sobre quien ganaría, su líder su hermano.

OoOoO

Naruto se miro así mismo frente al espejo. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que uso las túnicas de Hokage. No uso su capa de Rokudaime, sabiendo que podría levantar sospecha, así que uso la ropa de su padre. Poso el sombrero en su cabeza y salio por la puerta. Al final de las escaleras estaba su padre quien lo miraba con orgullo. Arashi aun lamentaba haber perdido ante su hijo, pero debía admitir que se lo esperaba por la forma en la que su hijo amaba comer ramen.

"¿Cómo me veo Otousan?" le pregunto el rubio mientras daba una vuelta. Su padre dejo escapar una risita ante su acto.

"Como un verdadero Hokage. Mejor comienza a mover tu trasero Rokudaime-sama, tienes bastante trabajo que hacer, y como tu asistente necesito asegurarme de que lo hagas todo." Naruto rió.

"Por supuesto Arashi-san, vamos a mi oficina." Su padre se inclino ante él con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"Como ordene Hokage-sama." Ambos rieron y se fueron de la mansión después de llenar a Kia con besos y abrazos de despedida.

Mientras caminaba por la calle, las personas que ya estaban despiertas a estas horas de la mañana detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo y observaron al dúo caminar hacia la torre del Hokage. Después de la perdida del Yondaime en el concurso de ayer, rápidamente se corrió la palabra, ya que nadie le había ganado cuando se trataba de ramen.

Lo que también se corrió fue el premio para el ganador; en este caso, que Kazama Kit fuera Hokage por un día entero. Dado que todos lo sabían, no se equivocarían al pensar que era un enemigo disfrazado de su líder. Naruto, o mejor dicho Kit, había sido mencionado tantas veces en las ultimas semanas de su nueva vida, pero no muchos lo habían visto en persona. A los miembros del Consejo, como era esperado, no les gusto para nada la idea de que alguien jugara a ser su Hokage, a pesar de ser por tan poco tiempo.

Y lo que era mas, era una reunión que tenían con un embajador de Suna mas tarde. Temían que la pudiera embarrar. Reclutantemente aceptaron cuando Arashi les dijo que esta seria una buena forma de ver que tan bien se manejaba con las políticas, y si era bueno, haría de negociador para las villas. Realmente necesitaban unos nuevos ya que la mayoría eran bastante mediocres. Y además el estaría a su lado para monitorear todo.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina ambos rubios se sentaron a trabajar. Dividieron el trabajo a la mitad para que Arashi hiciera algo dado que técnicamente era el Hokage, y se vería mal para el Yondaime no hacer su trabajo. A lo que Arashi veía a su hijo leer su porción de papeleo y sellar los que tenia que sellar, noto lo natural que veía para Naruto hacer lo que estaba haciendo. De hecho se veia como si hubiese nacido para ser Hokage.

"¿Sabes? Te vez natural haciendo esto," le dijo a su hijo. Al escuchar eso, el rubio lo miro tratando de registrar lo que dijo. Cuando lo hizo, alzo los hombros.

"Tsunade no Baasan me hizo trabajar bastante duro cuando me hizo su sucesor. Cada vez que decaía, ella… bueno, deberías tener una idea de lo que probablemente haría." Arashi asintió. Sí la tenía. Pobre de ellos, ambos sabían lo que se sentía recibir un golpe de la kunoichi Sannin.

"Aunque debo decir que era un poco hipócrita de su parte, ¡es decir ella también decaía! Y cualquiera que intentara despertarla recibía un viaje a la pared, y en algunas ocasiones por la ventana."

"Se a lo que te refieres. Recuerdo haberme roto un par de costillas al chocar contra una pared una vez que intente despertarla," sintió un escalofrío a la memoria. "Estuve en el hospital por un mes con Tsunade-Obasan disculpándose histéricamente."

"Al menos tu alcanzaste una pared, para mi, en su mayoría eran ventanas." Al ver la expresión de horror en el rostro de su padre, sonrió. "No te preocupes Otousan, siempre se aseguraba de que cayera en edificios cercanos para que pudiera caer bien. Y si no lo hacia, bueno, también se disculpaba, histéricamente conmigo."

"¡Demo!"

"Daijoubu desu yo (estoy bien). Así que no te preocupes, aun estoy vivo ¿o no?" sabiendo que no podría ganar Arashi lo dejo ir.

Al terminar el papeleo que tenia que hacer Naruto comenzó con los pergaminos de misiones. Abriendo el primero, lo comenzó a leer. Mencionaba caminar perros, sacar maleza en un jardín, pintar una cerca, y cuidar a un par de gemelos de dos años que necesitaban ser cuidados. Naruto sonrió al recordar que el tuvo misiones similares a estas. La marco como de rango D. la puso a un lado y agarro otra.

Él y Arashi continuo trabajando en silencio con pequeñas conversaciones entre medio (Sin mencionar a los ninjas reportándose para recibir misiones. Arashi se rió silenciosamente cuando tuvo que llamar Hokage-sama a su hijo), y para la hora del almuerzo todo estaba terminado. Naruto suspiro aliviado al tener finalmente un descanso. Levantándose de la silla, estiro sus adoloridos músculos. Arashi le pregunto si estaba listo para almorzar con él.

Al menos Naruto tenía otra alternativa como comida favorita; le pidió ir a un restaurante que vendía sopa de frijoles roja. Se la comía con felicidad junto a un par de dangos y un plato de yakisoba. Arashi pidió lo mismo, a excepción de que el pidió sopa de Miso. A la mitad de su comida, Naruto sintió dos chakras familiares acercándose a su mesa. Se volvió a ver a Sasuke parado frente a ellos alzándole una ceja a su amigo; Itachi parado a su lado mirando al rubio con sorpresa.

"¿Ya acabaste con el limite de ramen dos veces a la semana Usurantonkachi?"

"El ramen no es mi única comida favorita Teme, aun si la como mas," replico Naruto ignorando el nombre que recién había sido llamado. "De todas formas ¿estas aquí para almorzar? O para felicitarme por ganarle a Aniki?" dicho rubio dejo escapar un ruido antes de seguir comiendo.

"Como si esperara que perdieras una apuesta, tu racha ganadora no conoce fronteras," el rubio rió. "De todos modos, Itachi-chan y yo vinimos a comer. Nos estamos tomando un descanso de sus estudios. No quiero sobre trabajarlo. ¿Les molesta si los acompañamos?" los dos rubios negaron con la cabeza haciéndoles un gesto para que se sentaran. "Oh, por cierto Itachi-chan, este es mi mejor amigo Kazama Kit, el hermano pequeño de Hokage-sama" indico a Arashi.

"Boku wa Uchiha Itachi desu. Dozo yoroshiku Kit-san," saludo el chico de cuatro años, inclinándose por respeto. Luego se volvió hacia el verdadero Hokage. "Y también es un gusto conocerlo a usted Hokage-sama." Se inclino nuevamente.

Los ojos de Naruto brillaron por diversión mientras aguantaba la risa. Una de las cosas mas irónicas de Itachi cuando era un missing nin, era que siempre era educado con los shinobis enemigos. Parecía que aun siendo niño tenia esos modales.

"Es un placer conocerte a ti también Itachi-chan," al escuchar el sufijo el chico frunció el ceño. Genial, otra persona mas que me va a llamar así. Arashi solo lo observo.

"¿Itachi huh? Hace tiempo que no te veía. Creo que la ultima vez que te vi tenias un año, todavía andabas en pañales y chupando la mamadera," le dijo con una sonrisa. De acuerdo, eso si que avergonzó bastante a Itachi. Naruto rió al ver lo rojo que estaba el chico con una tierna mirada fulminante en el rostro.

"Vamos chicos, no lo molesten. Dobe lo digo en serio o mañana no hay practica de entrenamiento." Naruto solo le mostró la lengua en pucherito. "¿Es esa la forma de actuar de un Hokage?" caramba deja vu. El puchero se convirtió en una mirada fulminante al ver sonreír maliciosamente a su amigo.

"¡Bastardo!"

"Necesitas mejores insultos que esos dobe, esa línea es bastante vieja." Ignorando la forma en la cual el rubio estaba lanzando dagas con su mirada por su nuca, y a Arashi reírse y recibiendo ahora el final de la mirada fulminante de su hijo, Sasuke se voltio hacia su "primo" y le pregunto que es lo que quería comer. Después de que su "sensei" ordenara la comida, Itachi comenzó a pensar en todas las cosas que habían pasado desde ayer.

Miro de reojo al hombre a su lado, quien ahora estaba riendo al escuchar una historia de Kit. ¿Cómo una persona así puede ser tan fuerte? ¿Tendría preocupación alguna? Suspiro mentalmente. Por supuesto que preocupaciones, solo que no le gusta mostrarse ante otros, ¿cierto? Ryuji quien finalmente había visto a Itachi lo miro con curiosidad.

"¿Pasa algo Itachi-chan?" el chico negó con la cabeza.

"Iya, nandemonai Sensei (No es nada sensei)." Sasuke no parecía muy convencido, pero lo dejo ir y con una sonrisa comprensiva. Cuando llego la comida ambos comenzaron el festín.

OoOoO

Naruto suspiro feliz al acostarse en su suave cama. Caramba que estaba cansado. Había sido un día bastante ocupado para él y bastante bueno, ya que recreo lo que sintió al ser Rokudaime; otra vez llamándole Hokage-sama e inclinándose por respecto, hacer el problemático papeleo, darle misiones a los ninjas y también órdenes, pero sobre todo asegurarse de que su villa estuviera segura de las amenazas externas.

La reunión con el embajador de Suna resulto mejor de lo que Naruto esperaba. Todavía no perdía su toque, y ahora gracias a él Konoha había ganado un aliado. Dado el resultado, lo nombraron negociado de Konohagakure. Por supuesto que una sola reunión no era suficiente prueba de que era el mejor, pero si mostraba talento en ese departamento.

Heh ¿Talento en el campo de la negociación? Si alguien a los 12 años le hubieran dicho a él o a otras personas eso mismo, sabia que el y los otros pensarían que era un tipo de broma. Pero después de convertirse en Rokudaime, nadie más podría bromear con ese hecho.

Bueno a pesar de todo, Naruto proclamo este como uno de sus días favoritos desde que llego, a excepción de los momentos en los que comía su amado ramen. Bostezando, Naruto se acomodo en su cama y de durmió.

OoOoO

"Espero que me hayas llamado por una buena razón tan temprano en la mañana Otousan," gruño en irritación mientras estaba parado frente al Hokage. Y estaba teniendo un sueño tan bueno que trataba de su ¨Hinata-chan´ y crema batida. Casi cedió a la tentación de matar al ANBU que lo despertó.

"Son las seis de la mañana Naruto-kun"

"¡Bueno, no todos somos personas mañaneras!"

"¿Y ayer?"

"¡Esa fue una excepción!"

"No me digas que te dormías cuando eras Rokudaime." A eso Naruto se sonrojo un poco.

"B-bueno, no en realidad. Hinata podía ser bastante persuasiva cuando quería… además cada vez que Sasuke o Sakura me pillaban durmiendo me despertaban. Juraría que por la manera en la que me despertaban uno pensaría que esos dos eran iguales. Es decir casi destruyeron mi oficina con la técnica de fuego del teme, como también mis tímpanos cada vez que Sakura me gritaba por ser un líder irresponsable."

_No puedes culparlo_, pensó Arashi. El también solía tener problemas para levantarse en las mañanas, ya sea para hacer misiones o reunirse con su equipo (aunque no tan tarde Como Obito). Diablos, hasta llego tarde a la ceremonia de anuncio del nuevo Hokage. La suya, Tsunade estaba bastante enojada por su tardanza y lo reto por ser un líder irresponsable. Y fue aun peor cuando su esposa le grito por dar una mala primera impresión frente a todos los Lords y Kages de cada nación presente.

Eventualmente manejo acostumbrarse a despertarse temprano, como lo demandaba el ser Hokage.

"No te preocupes Naruto-kun, solo fuiste Rokudaime por menos de un año. Me tomo dos años acostumbrarme a levantarme temprano."

"Hehh, te apuesto que yo lo hubiese hecho al final de mi primer año." El Yondaime sonrió.

"Entonces creo que debería seguirte esa apuesta."

"¿Huh, de que hablas?" pregunto Naruto confundido.

"No me iré por las ramas Naruto, he decidido hacerte instructor Jounnin." Hubo un silencio luego de ese estamento. Le tomo un minuto a nuestro rubio favorito registrar la información en su cabeza.

"¿NANI!?" ¿Yo, un instructor?" grito. Arashi asintió.

"Nos falta uno y creo que tu tienes lo necesario para enseñar a un equipo gennin." Inmediatamente Naruto cruzo sus brazos en un gesto que decia ¨de ninguna manera."

"Nop, eso no va a pasar. No voy a ser la niñera de unos mocosos!" el Hokage sonrió sabiendo de antemano que esta seria su respuesta.

"Te daré la mitad de mi suplemento anual de cupones gratis de ramen, y te enseñare un jutsu nuevo para que aprendas cada mes." Naruto no lo pensó dos veces.

"¡Trato hecho!" y se dio cuenta de su error. "!Ack! ¡Me engañaste!" la sonrisa de Arashi se ensancho.

"Gomen Naruto-kun, pero el trato ya esta sellado. Serás instructor por mi, y te prometo darte los cupones y los jutsus nuevo."

"Esta bien, acepto la oferta. Así que muéstrame a los mocosos que entrenare. Espero que valgan la pena." Arashi le paso la carpeta que tenia frente suyo y sonriendo maliciosamente se la dio a Naruto.

"Oh, esto totalmente seguro de que los mocosos valdrán tu tiempo Naruto-sensei."

OoOoO

Un chico con cabello castaño suspiro mientras observaba a los otros graduados en el cuarto conversar con excitación por dejar la prisión conocida como academia. No los podía culpar por ello, los profesores eran realmente aburridos y la mayoría del tiempo se dormía en medio de los sermones.

Sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado. Se voltio y vio a una chica un año mayo que él que le sonrió. Tenía el cabello oscuro atado en una coleta y ojos oscuros. Ella era una de las pocas que se molestaba en hablarle.

"Que quieres Mitarashi?" pregunto con un tono de voz aburrido. La chica frunció el ceño.

"Caramba Hayate suenas tan alegre," replico con sarcasmo. "Pensé que estarías tan alegre como nosotros por salir de la academia."

"Me alegra salir de aquí Anko, pero no todos somos tan entusiastas como tu."

La chica iba a responder algo cuando el sensei entro y les dijo a todos que se calmaran. Ella suspiro y se sentó tranquilamente en su asiento, esperando que su sensei terminara la lectura. Estaba positivamente segura de que todos se estaban quedando dormidos al escucharlo. Pareció pasar un año antes de que llegara a la parte interesante.

"De acuerdo todos serán divididos en grupos de tres. Cada equipo será monitoreado por un Jounin que los guiara y los llevara por varias misiones y su crecimiento como shinobi. Elegí los equipos yo mismo con algo de ayuda para que las habilidades sean casi exactas."

"¿Hmm equipos? Me pregunto con quien estaré," dijo Anko en voz alta.

"Nada que no supiera, espero no estar en el equipo de Shisui, los demás están bien, el es muy problemático," dijo Hayate.

"Aw, el no es tan malo. Claro, es ruidoso y, pero es un genio si e salto tres grados. Lo que pasa es que el no tiene reparo en dejarlo ver. Además ya despertó su Sharingan y sirve para cualquier equipo."

Dado que cada célula estaba compuesta para balancear las habilidades, sabía que el último estaría en el equipo de rookie.

Desafortunadamente el rooki de este año era Uchiha Shisui. _Si el esta en mi quipo espero que no me haga nada malo frente a nuestro Jounin._ Pensó al escuchar su nombre.

"Y por ultimo, pero no por eso menos importante Mitarashi Anko, tu estarás en el equipo 7 con Genkkou Hayate…"

Hasta el momento esta bien. No me importa estar con ella, después de todo es la mejor Konoichi de la clase.

"… y Uchiha Shisui."

_Noooo!_ Anko sonrió al ver como su amigo se pegaba en la cabeza con el escritorio.

"Y debo decir que son bastante afortunados por su Jounin sensei." El equipo 7 lo miro inquisitivamente al igual que todos los demás. "Su sensei es Kazama Kit, el hermano menor del Hokage. Aunque no se sabe que tan fuerte es, el Yondaime ha confirmado a través de practicas que su hermano es tan fuerte como un Kage, aun mas fuerte dicen algunos testigos, pero es pura especulación."

Por la información todos se veían sorprendidos. Hasta el equipo 7 lo estaba. De verdad que eran afortunados. A Hayate ya no le importaba que Shisui estuviese en su grupo, ya que su sensei era bastante fuerte.

Bajo la tutela de este Kit, se haría más fuerte y así podría proteger a sus personas especiales del peligro. Después de que terminaran de llamar a los grupos, les dieron una hora para comer.

OoOoO

Naruto sonrió al ver las interacciones de su equipo sentado en la rama de un árbol. Hasta el momento eran bastante sorprendentes. El castaño ignoraba a los otros dos mientras su conversación se convirtió en un argumento sobre que comida era mejor. Yakisoba o Natto. Diablos, este equipo era similar al suyo siendo gennin. El y Sakura tenían los argumentos mientras que Sasuke los ignoraba.

Sakura.

Al pensar en ella, su corazón se contraía. La extrañaba tanto. Habían momentos en los cuales hasta negaba que hubiese desaparecido, porque eso seria aceptar que había muerto. Siempre esperaba verla entrar por la puerta, y luego sonreír diciendo "lo siento" y decirle a Sasuke y a él que todo era una ilusión y que jamás había desaparecido. Pero nunca ocurrio. Aunque Sasuke lo pasaba peor. Ocasionalmente escuchaba a su compañero gritar su nombre en sus pesadillas. Afortunadamente su madre podia calmarlo; después de todo lo consideraba un segundo hijo.

Desafortunadamente eso no lo salvaba de tener sus propias pesadillas. Seguía viendo morir a sus amigos ya sea por los ninjas de Oto o por Akatsuki. Las que lo afectaban más eran las muertes de Tsunade, Jiraiya y Hinata.

Tsunade murió a manos de Orochimaru.

Jiraiya muro luchando contra un miembro de la Akatsuki, a quien llevo con el a la otra vida. Tsunade lloro tres días enteros por su muerte antes de volver a sus sentidos. Y Hinata.

Kami, no quería pensar en como murió. Fue tan repentino…

Al igual que Sakura solo desapareció…

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. El también gritaba su nombre en varias ocasiones y su padre era el que terminaba consolándolo, dado que Kia estaba siempre ocupada con Sasuke. En tiempos como esos Naruto agradecía tener a alguien que lo abrazara y le dijera que todo iba a estar bien.

Rápidamente fue traído a la realidad cuando escucho la campana que señalaba el final de la hora de comida. Levantándose se encamino a la academia. No iba a llegar tarde como Kakashi, pero tampoco estaba apurado. Esta vez, quería ser el primero en recoger a sus estudiantes. Recordando su tiempo allí llego al salón.

Al abrir la puerta todos en el salón detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo para verlo. No dejando que las miradas lo molestaran camino hasta estar frente al Chuunin sensei.

Tuvo que detenerse para no decir nada grosero al ver que este había sido su peor sensei en su juventud, siempre lo culpaba de todo y lo fallaba no importando los resultados. Notando que se había espaciado por unos instantes le sonrió con una sonrisa MUY falsa.

´

"Konnichiwa, estoy aquí para recoger a mi célula, el equipo 7. Soy su Jounnin sensei Kazama Kit."

Genial no me digan que ya tengo mi club de fans. Divertido les envió una de sus sonrisas millonarias. Muchas chicas suspiraron soñadoramente mientras juraba que otras se habían desmayado. Noto que unas cuantas chicas lo miraban solo con curiosidad y se alegro de ver que la chica de su equipo era una de ellas.

"Por supuesto Kazama-sama. Debo decirle que estoy encantado de conocerlo," replico el maestro.

"Y también (NO) es un placer conocerlo sensei." Si el maestro noto el sarcasmo que uso cuando lo dijo lo dejo pasar como una broma del rubio.

"Bueno equipo 7 pueden irse."

Nadie noto la mirada maligna que le dio Kit al Chuunin cuando se estaban yendo. Se iba a asegurar de que mañana tuviera un despertar bastante rudo. Era tiempo de despertar a su niño interior que tantos problemas causo. _¡Cuidado Konohagakure, el mayor bromista de la aldea esta a punto de hacer su gran entrada!_

**OoOoO**

**Ya se que me demore, pero no seria chilena si no hiciera las cosas tarde…**

**Si necesitan preguntar algo ya saben donde encontrarme…**

**Bye.**


End file.
